Worst Kept Secrets
by SouthernBelle11
Summary: Maura Isles had secrets just like everyone else but what happens when these secrets come out and the 2 are in threat of colliding?
1. Ruby Who?

Dr Maura Isles had secrets, just as many as the next person. But her secrets were bigger than most. She had managed to keep them hidden for most of her life. She had never told anybody about her biggest secret the big secret that she was always afraid would come out and bite her in the ass. She was also terrified that her other secrets would come out and ruin everything that she has ever worked for and loose the only friend she's ever had.

She didn't know which was worse, the fact that she had fallen in love with her best friend or the fact that she had a 20 year old daughter and she had never told her best friend about this fact. She could feel herself getting hot under the pressure.

Her worlds were about to collide and she wasn't ready for this but it was about to come crashing down around her. From the moment Jane came running down into the morgue to tell her that there was a Ruby Fairfield-Isles upstairs and she was sat waiting to speak to her.

"Maur? Where are you?"

"I'm in my office Jane, what's wrong? I have nothing new for you"

"Well I was wondering why Frankie rung me and told me there is a Ruby Fairfield-Isles upstairs and she looks just like you. Who is she Maur?"

"She's...My daughter Jane"

"Where has she been? Why haven't you ever told me about her?"

"She lives between my house and the Fairfields. I was never sure how to, she doesn't live with me all the time and you never ask about the other spare room at mine"

"Why doesn't she live with you?"

"She wanted to be closer to college and I wasn't home enough"

"Oh Maur. You should have told me, I wouldn't have judged you, I would have helped you with her"

Maura stood there just looking thinking that she had managed to screw it up again, that's why she lost Ruby in the first place. Jane just pulls her into a hug, that's when the tears start and she just can't stop them, she feels at home in Jane's arms, she needs to stop thinking like this. She needs to pull herself together and go and find out what Ruby needs and why she isn't on holiday with her friends. She slowly pulls away from Jane looking up at her.

"Can we talk about all this later? I need to go and see Ruby and right now I need my best friend by my side"

"Sure Maur, let's go"

Jane realized in that moment when Maura looked in her eyes that she had never been more in love with a person in her whole life, not Casey nor Dean but the person that had been there through it all with her and made sure that she was ok.

Jane wondered what she should do about this epiphany she'd had. Right now stood in the elevator she decided until everyone know what was happening with Ruby nothing needed to be done.

All she knew she was in love with her best friend and she was knee deep in trouble. Little did she know the subject of her musings was stood thinking the same thing.


	2. Winds of Change

**Disclaimer- I don't own Rizzoli & Isles or any character associated with them (Trust me if I did I would know about it) **

**A/N- Thank you all so much for all the favourites and the follows, I never imagined that anyone would read it let alone favourite me and the story, thank you to the lovely reviews thanks for the comments. I'm sorry it took so long to update but real life got in the way.I will try to update on a weekly promises but with real life I can't make any promises so please hang in there with me ****J**

**Thanks now here comes trouble…. **

Jane and Maura got off the elevator and headed for the café where Jane had told Maura Ruby would be waiting. As they slowly approach the table where the young woman sat with Angela she turned round to see the source of the noise.

"Holy Crap Maur! She looks just like you!"

"Shh Jane language really!"

"Sorry but it's true I can't help it, you have known me long enough I don't have a filter I say what I think, That's why you love me" Jane gave Maura the Rizzoli grin that melts her every time.

Ruby got down from the stool that she had been sat on while she was eating bunny pancakes that Angela had decided that she needed.

"Mom"

"Ruby, how come you're not on holiday with the girls?"

"Because I just needed my mom" Maura could see the tears forming in her baby girls eyes just like the day she decided that she would be better living with her dad. So Maura too her little girl in her arms just like so many times before. Ruby lifted her head up to half look at Jane and Maura.

"Who's that lady mom? Is that Jane that you keep talking about?"

Jane finally made herself present and walked up to where the ladies were stood with a smile on her face. _Hmmm so Maura talks about me when I'm not around_.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli at your service, you are?"

"Ruby Isles"

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Ruby"

Ruby looked at her mom, "Any chance we can go home mom? I really need to talk to you"

"Sure baby we can get a cab as Jane brought me this morning"

"No mom I need to talk to you and I think that maybe Jane wants some answers too, just so we all know where we stand."

Jane stood there with a smile "Yup Maur she's just like you, come on kiddo let's get you home"

"Thanks Jane, Let's go" _She's exactly like my mom said she was, when I tell mom my news she is going to need someone by her side, hopefully Jane feels the same way that my mom does._

With that the three women bid Angela goodbye and headed to Maura's Beacon Hill home. The ride was silent with Jane and Maura stealing glances at eachother with Ruby watching the world go by.

As they all climbed out of the car Maura walked in the house first turning off the security system and into the kitchen.

"Coffee Jane? Ruby?"

"Yea coffee sounds great Maur"

"Not for me thanks mom, juice will be fine" _Maura looked at her daughter thinking her declining coffee was extremely strange she drinks as much as Jane does._

With drinks handed out the women move over to the couch and the chairs, with Maura automatically sitting beside Jane with Ruby sat with her feet curled under her in the chair. Each one looking at the other waiting for someone to speak.

With a huff Ruby cleared her throat "Right looks like you two are acting like teenagers so I'll go first. Jane"

Jane turned to look at Ruby. " I know you have a lot of questions for me and I have for you too so lets see if I can answer them. My Name is Ruby Marie Fairfield-Isles. I am 20 years old. My dad is Garrett Fairfield. I'm a student at BCU doing a major in Gender studies. I live with my dad. Don't hate my mom for not telling you about me, she doesn't like to it upsets her."

Jane sat there not saying anything not moving just staring at the mini Maura sitting in the chair.

"Jane? Can I explain my side maybe? I just didn't want to scare you away you... you were the first real friend I had ever had and I couldn't loose you"

Jane whipped her head round to see a tearful Maura "Maur, why would you think that you would scare me away? This is normal compared to the Rizzoli's. Did you think I would think badly of you? huh? Maur your my best friend and I love you so nothing will scare me away"

Maura looked deep at Jane "Really thank you Jane, I love you too, I'd never had a best friend before"

Ruby just sat there looking at the adults thinking _are they really that blind? Even I can see that they are madly in love. Meh I don't mind._

"Mom. Look I hate to butt in to the conversation you and Jane are having but you wanted to know why I'm not on holiday" the tears started to glisten in her eyes, she saw hpw close her mom and Jane were and it made the next bit easier.

"Go on baby, talk to me. If you want you can talk to me on you own"

"no mom it's ok Jane can hear. The thing is dad kicked me out last week, I've been staying at Noah's until we talked and decided to split up, so mom can I stay here?"

"This is your home sweetheart of course you can stay here, it's a little busy but I'm sure you'll fit in properly just fine" Maura said with a small smile

"Me and Noah split up because I told him I was pregnant mom, what am I going to do? I'm having a baby mom, how did you do it?" Ruby curled tighter in the chair and sobbed until Jane got up instinctivly and perched on the chair arm and pulled Ruby into her letting the young girl cry it put. She looked up to see Maura sat staring at the carpet without a word coming out of her mouth.

"mom say something please. I'm sorry. I've disappointed you."

Bang! with thoes three words Maura's head shotup. "You haven't baby don't ever think that, you should have come to me sooner we could have talked, it's me who should be sorry."

With that all three women stood up Maura and Ruby in a tight hug with Jane looking on until a small freckle filled arm sought out her hand and pulled her into the hug. Ruby thought _maybe I could get used to this_

Maybe just maybe life wouldn't be so bad for theses three women after all.

**Reviews are always welcome :) let me know what you think & thanks for hanging in there with me x**


	3. Milkshakes, Mothers & Swings Inbetween

Milkshake, Mothers and all the Swings Inbetween

**Nope they still don't belong to me, well except the plot bunnies & Ruby, those I take claim on :) Thank you to those who have written me reviews, to all the new followers and favourites. Let's see what happens now...**

The three women stood there for a little while longer enjoying the closness and quiet of one another until Jane's stomach decided it was hungry and started making noises like a dying whale.

"Oops way to kill a moment! Looks like I'm hungry so how about we all go grab some food, you pick I pay"

Two pairs of greyish green eyes looked up at the detective with identical grins on their faces.

"Jane, can we go get a burger? And errrm maybe a milkshake too?"

"Sure Rubs, Sounds like a really good idea to me."

Satisfied with the answer from Jane, Ruby headed out the door followed by her mom and Jane, she just turned to glance at them to see Jane's hand on the small of her mom's back guiding her out to the car. _Not interested in eachother my ass!_ Ruby thought as they approched her. As the Range Rover was unlocked and the tree women went to get in, Ruby in the back, Jane in the drivers seat and Maura in the Passenger side, no thought about it, just an automatic reaction.

"Mom how come your not driving? It's your SUV"

"It's a common occurance when Jane is around I never seem to drive it's just a habit we have, plus Jane likes the Range Rover better than my Prius"

"I do indeed, everybody respects you in this not so much in the spaceship your mother likes to call a car"

With that the three women were off in the search of burgers.

As the drive started Ruby sat there and noticed how natural all this felt, how easy it all was, no arguing, no screaming, no threats just her mom and Jane welcoming her into their lives. It was almost like she hadn't told them she was pregnant, with that she placed a tentative hand over her almost there baby bump and looked out of the window with a sigh.

All that could be heard was the low hum of the radio playing the latest songs and the growl of the engine. Jane could see there was something eating away at Maura, that was until Maura broke the silence.

"Ruby"

Her mom pulled her from her thoughts, as she looked up she could see the gentle and warming smile of Jane's through the rear-view mirror.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, as seen as you got the subway to me today where are all your things from your dad's and from Noah's?

"Well Noah's mom said that I could stay with her if things didn't go to well today, so all of my things are there, including my car, she's more mad at Noah for walking out on me than she is for him getting me pregnant, but seriously I don't have a lot, I didn't have time to think about packing when I left dad's I just got what would fit in my car that I would need"

Jane saw the matching looks of sadness on the two women's faces as they carried on driving, she decided to do something about it as it was killing her to see her best friend hurting.

"Hey kiddo, listen up as I will only say this once, never again will it be repeated or people will think I'm not a bad ass ok... Well me and your mom have the weekend off work so how about we move you in officially, get your room decorated and dare I say it go shopping for things that you might want to make it your own, then... oh boy... how about we have a girls night in? movies and popcorn, nail painting and facemasks? That sound ok? Then you can meet the rest of the crazy crazy Rizzoli's on Sunday?"

"Only if you don't have any other plans Jane"

"Nope, no plans for me, just make sure there is a six pack in the fridge"

Maura sat there smiling at Jane, is she wasn't totally sure that she was head over heels in love with her, now she had decided, yep Maura Isles was totally in love with Jane Rizzoli, she was prepared to give up a weekend of sports to spend time been girly, with her nad her daugher, maybe it was something that she could get used too.

The rest of the journey left the three in slience once again with the radio humming along, leaving them all deep in thought.

They pulled up to the diner that was over looking the common, the three women jumped out as Jane locked the car up. As they headed into the diner Ruby spotted the swings in a small park area not too far from where they were parked and she just couldn't help herself.

"Can we go on the swings before we go home please?"

Jane turned to look at Ruby who was wearing a juvinile grin on her face and couldn't help but smile at her, With a smile Maura answered her daughter knowing the exact reason why she wanted to go.

"Sure princess, you got some thinking to do?"

"hmmmhm" Was all she got back.

"Come on guys! I'm hungry, less talk more food"

"Jane your always hungry, stop acting like a child"

"butttt Maaaaauuuurrra"

With that the three women were greated by a young waitress and shown to the empty booth by the window, Ruby next to Jane so she could see out of the window and Maura round the other side. The waitress made sure they were comfortable and left them to decided on their order.

"Mmmmm... It all looks so good, I have absolutley no idea what I want"

"You can have whatever you fancy Ruby my treat, Maur, What you having?

"I'm not sure but probably the same as I always have a plain burger, small sweet potato fries with a salad and Ice tea"

Jane and Ruby exchanged a glance between them that simply stated 'ick' at her choice of meal.

"I'm having a cheeseburger with a side of bacon fries, yes Maura I know, and an Ice-Cream float, Ruby?"

"That sounds really good Jane I think that's what I'm going to have but make mine with a strawberry shake please"

They had decided what they were ordering just in time for the waitress to come back to take their order. With a smile and a promise of drinks she left the table.

The conversation was flowing nice and freely between them, turning from what the older women were doing at work to how Ruby was doing at college. As the conversation slowed it turned to Ruby and her ever growning baby bump.

"When are you due sweetheart?" Jane could see the concerned mother coming through and it warmed her heart.

" 18th November, Thanksgiving ish"

"So that puts you around 8 weeks?"

"Yea 7 Weeks+6"

"I've known for about 3 weeks, I told Noah last week and dad on last night, you wern't suppose to be the last to know, I was going to come by yesterday but I was in late lectures to make up for lost time when I had been ill"

Jane sat there sipping on her float just listening to the two Isles women talking, she took every detail in that was been said while staying quiet, waiting to add her opinion when she needed to.

"Oh baby it's ok, you would have told me when you were ready, what did Noah say?"

"Well first he said it wasn't his, until I told him that it happened the weekend we went away for his friends birthday up on the Cape, then he told me he didn't want anything to do with the baby as he was concentrating so hard on school and his frat buddies this leaving him no time to be a dad. But I went and spoke to his mom and she said she still wants to be part of the child's life and that she isn't missing out on her grandshild's life because her son is stuipd"

"Well at least she is supportive, and it shows that Noah wasn't raised a douchebag he managed to become one all by himself"

This small outburst of Jane's made the two other women jump, they had almost forgotten that she was there until she spoke.

"JANE! Language!"

"Sorry, Maur"

_Man my mom sure has Jane whipped, she's about as submissive as my dog_

"Nah mom Jane's right he is a douche, but I love him and he is the father of my child, but guess I will have to work on stopping loving him, maybe in time I might just manage that"

"That's the spirit kiddo"

The waitress couldn't have timed it better, Jane needed to tip big tonight for this. She managed to save Jane from the wrath of Maura any longer.

"Eat up guys, we need plently of energy for the swings"

Jane could see a small sparkle appearing in Ruby's eyes and it seemed to be conagious. The meal passed as a pleasant affair with somebody throwing comments in here and there. When it was time for the three to leave Jane slipped a little something extra in the young girl's hand as a thank you for putting up with them tonight and for her troubles.

They headed off across the road to the small park on the common that Ruby spotted earlier, it was just becoming dusk, but warm enough to sit for a while. They each took one of the swings with Ruby sat in the middle of the two older women. They just sat swinging slow and low each lost in thought, occasionally commenting on something that was passing them by, little did they know that while they were sat in contempation they were all thinking of the same thing.

The air soon dropped crisp and cool and it wasn't long before Ruby decided she was cold and had swung enough for at least a while.

"Do you guys mind if we go now? I'm getting tired and I'm cold"

"Sure hunnie, there is a hoodie in the boot of my car if you want that"

"Thanks mom, do you mind if we call at a 7-11 on the way home I want some bits"

"Sure, I could do with some beers anyways"

20 minutes and a fair few dollars later the women were heading back off too the Beacon Hill home.

"Mom can I grab a bath when we get home?"

" You don't have to ask sweetheart, it's your home too"

When the women arrived home and the shopping was put away, Ruby had made herself some panda poo tea and headed off with her book to the bathroom, bidding the women a good night with a kiss on the cheek for her mom and a slight hug from Jane. The two older women finally had time to process the events of the last 5 hours of the day, each as taken back, confused and dumbfounded as the other.

Jane sat and finished her beer waiting for Maura to talk, she wasn't going to push, not tonight she would talk when she wanted to and Jane would be there. She slowly stood and headed for the trash to put the bottle away, picking her keys she made for the front door, as she saw Maura she took Jane's breath away. Maura looked so small and frail, something she was not used to, Jane pulled the Doctor into a hug, as she went to pull away she heard the only word she would need to start a huge catalist off.

"Stay" it was so quiet that Jane almost missed it.

That one word said everthing they were both too scared to, Maura wanted her by her side now maybe she even needed her.

So Jane headed off to get another beer and picked up Maura's wine glass on the way, it was going to be a long night.

There were many things that need to be said. Nobody knew where to start.

**So there you go, a day early so let's see if I can get 2 chapters in this week. Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**#BostonRedSoxs #OpeningDay **


	4. Chapter 4

The Place I Call Home

**Disclamer- Nope my bank balance is still very low so I guess Rizzoli and Isles still doesn't belong to me**

**Thank you for all the follows and reviews for this story! I have a vague idea as to where this is going but I'm still not sure, so feel free to drop me an idea **

**Sorry it has taken me a while to post this chapter especially after promising 2. Here's chapter 4 **

**xx**

The house was silent. The women didn't know where to start, what to say to the other without loosing eachother. All that could be heard was the slight hum of the music coming from the master bathroom, Bass banging into something on the hallway and the deep breaths of the two women who were sat on the sofa.

It may have been slightly awkward but it felt natural almost comfortable.

Jane had place her almost empty beer bottle on the coffee table turning slightly towards Maura, who ever so gracefully dumped her feet in the newly turned lap, without thinking Jane started to rub the feet, studying them right down to the perfectly painted pinky toe.

"Jane"

Her hands started to slow, moving her head to look at her best friend and what she saw there broke her heart. Staring back at her was a very drawn and sad looking Maura.

"I'm going to be a grandmother Jane. I'm not even 40! How am I suppose to support her and be a good grandmother when I can't even be a good mother! She thought that she had to find somewhere else because she thought I wouldn't let her stay here with me"

"Maura look at me. I have only seen you with Ruby for a grand total of about 6 hours you are a fantastic mom. You let her make her own choices and mistakes, the fact she still come home to you is all the proof you need to show how much of a good mother you are. She's strong, Independant and well accomplished and that's all because of you Maur"

"How am I going to do this alone? Work, Help with the baby ans her schooling. Oh Jane what am I going to do?"

"Maura your never going to be alone my Ma lives in your guesthouse, she will be here all the time. Your part of the Rizzoli's you will never be alone... Ever"

Maura let a small smile grace her lips for a small second at this statement

"Really?" She wanted to be sure about all of this so she could compartmentalise it all.

"Yup Maur, really we ain't going anywhere me or ma or the other crazy Rizzoli's your stuck with us" _Hmmm I wonder what she means that I will always have her, what about Casey. I might ask her takes my mind off this _

"Jane, what happened between you and Casey, you've not talked about him for so long"

_Oh crap! I knew she would ask this question, lets see of we can get out of this one Jane_

" I don't think that now is the time to be talking about my problems Maur, and that's exactly what he is right now a problem"

"I know you want to Jane, you have listened to me go on about my life, come on it's time I returned the favour"

There was a long silence between the two women. Neither knew where this conversation was going or the direction it would carry. Jane knew she wanted to talk to Maura, she needed to tell her but she was too sacred of the blonde's reaction and Maura was scared of the answers Jane was going to give.

Little did the two women know that there was a young woman stood at the bottom of the stairs also waiting for the conversation and the answers, she was just about to give up and head back to bed when she heard the detective answer her mother.

"I can't marry him"

It was so quiet it would have been missed if you wern't waiting for it. With that Ruby decided that she might just stay put perching on the bottom step, just incase her mother needed her ya know.

"Why can't you marry him Jane?" Maura didn't know how to react to this news a part of her wanted to smile and throw a party but the other half, the one that won, wanted to comfort her best friend not make things worse.

"I'd be settling, making my Ma happy. I'd have to put my entire life on hold, give up the job I love, the people I love to run around the world after a man that I could maybe love, just to stand by his side and look the part living his life and loose mine"

"Oh my Jane, I'm sorry I haven't even noticed, I've been so wrapped in Hope that I haven't noticed. I'm such a bad fri..."

"Maura don't say that your a wonderful friend... But let me finish please" Jane gave her friend an understanding look

"Sorry Jane, please go on..."

"Thanks, you see the thing is Maura, I can't marry him, well because I love somebody else, actually more than anything else in the world"

Ruby could have thrown a party at the bottom of the stairs but she decided against it so she didn't get caught listening in, she had heard everything she needed and decided that she didn't really need a drink and turned back up the stairs to her room.

Ruby sat in her bed covered in the duvet with her book in one hand and the other rubbing softly over her ever so tiny baby bump.

"How are we going to get mamma and Jane together little bug? We need to do it before you arrive you need someone strong like Jane, and mamma needs Jane too"

"I do too bug, I need mamma and Jane"

With that Ruby pulled further down into the bed and settled in for the night, soon dreams of the future were clouding her mind.

Meanwhile in the living room Maura was sat on the sofa stunned, she didn't know how to reply to Jane. The one and only talking google had no words, well none that she could say right at that very moment.

"Maura say something... please"

"Who?" She couldn't stop it, ti slipped out before she could think. She flung her hand over her mouth and removed herself from Jane's lap and heads into the kitchen, she needs a drink for this.

"Beer"

"Please"

As Maura got to the fridge she opened it allowing the coold air to hit her in the face and help her realise that this is real and not a dream like so many times before, it wasn't until she turned and saw her refelection in the wine cooler glass that she realised there was tiny tears sliding down her perfect cheeks.

At the other side of the room back on the couch Jane was sat trying to work out how she waqs going to tell Maura the truth, without getting her heart broken into a million pieces and without hurting Maura.

Maura re-joined Jane on the sofa, handing the fresh beer to Jane who almost finished in one go, while Maura was taking tentive sips out of her wine glass not daring to make eye contact with the detective, instead concentrating on an imaginary piece of fluff on her dress.

Jane dared to look up at Maura, taking a little bit of time to appreciate the woman that was sat in front of her, she knew after another glance at her delicate features it was definatly make or break time for one Detective Jane Rizzoli.

It scared her to death.

With a small lump forming in her throat Maura decided to ask the question again.

"Who?"

"Maur, Look at me please, this is really important"

Shy eyes peered over the top of the large wine glass that was slowly been lowered to join the beer bottle on the coffee table, she turned to look at Jane

"I need to tell you something Maur, and I need you to promise me that your not going to run away when I do. That your going to let me finish and your going to listen to me"

"I promise"

Maura sat with baited breath waiting for Jane to give her the answer

"The thing is Maura, I'm in love with a woman. Well she is more than she's urmmm well she's... A force, the most incredible force I have ever seen. She can make grown men weep and they stop in their path just to get a second glance. She's smart Maur, so very smart. She makes me a better person, no that's not right she makes me want to be a better person to change myself. But most of all she's my best friend"

Maura was hung on every word that Jane had just said _best friend? Wait thats me_

"Jane... Do you mean all thoes things you just said, are they about me?"

"Just forget what I said Maura, if you don't feel the same it's ok I can just carry on as I was"

"Oh Jane I do, I just never thought I could tell you"

There were tears starting to fall down those cheeks again.

"Sweet girl don't cry, Maur I'm sorry"

"I'm crying happy tears Jane, I'm trying to process it all that's all, with Ruby and everything it's all just a bit much"

"Come here Maur"

Jane patted the spot next to her and Maura gladly shuffled into it, finally allowing herself to surround herself with the detective.

"I want to do this properly Maura, I want to take you out on dates, I want to woo you, Be your knight on a shiny Harley, I want to romance you and make you forget the world even just for a little while"

Maura moved her head up slightly to look at Jane through tear clouded eyes, with a small smile gracing her lips showcasing that one dimple that always warms Jane's heart.

"Oh Jane. I have been waiting so long for this moment, I would love it if you did all those things you just said, sweep me off my feet Jane please, the Queen of the Dead really needs to live again"

With this Maura wrapped herself tighter round Jane, she never wanted to let go, she felt safe. There were things that were left unsaid that really needed to be talked about.

But they could wait. Right now she had her beautiful daughter asleep upstairs in her room with the whole world in front of her. She was sat curled up on the couch with a whole new world in front of her. For the first time in a long time Maura Isles had a place she could call home.


	5. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Like Mother, Like Daughter**

**Disclaimer- Nope still doesn't belong to me. I just keep feeding the plot bunnies carrots and rizzles.**

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews. Hello to all the new followers/favorites. Welcome back to the regulars that have stuck by me from the beginning.**

**I decided to cut the last chapter short as it seemed to have a natural break and I didn't want to spoil it for you or myself.**

**So here's on with the story :) x**

The two women laid there together for a little while longer, just absorbing each other and beginning to process the changes that they were both going to face. Quite frankly they were both absolutely terrified, but they knew that if they had each other to hold it would all be ok and work out in the end.

A short while later Jane's arm had started to go all numb and tingly, so with a small tentative kiss to the top of the blonde's head, Maura slowly untangled herself from Jane, looking up at the detective with wide loving eyes.

"It's getting late Maur, let's go grab a drink, some girl scout cookies and watch a movie up in your bed"

"Mmmm, that sounds like such a wonderful idea, but ummm Jane... I err ate all the thin mints again"

"Maurrr"

Maura slowly pushed herself up from the couch she turned and faced Jane, offering the detective her hand to help pull her up off the couch, unfortunately Maura pulled a little too hard bring the taller woman crashing into her.

"oomph"

"Are you ok Maur? I didn't hurt you did I ?"

"Nope I'm perfectly ok Jane, Just a bit shocked"

With that the two women headed for the staircase, walking up to the top level of the house turning off the lights as they went, stealing smiles and glances along the way.

As the women got to the top of the stairs they noticed the light coming from the cracked door at the end of the corridor, when they approached the door they pushed it open just enough to stick their heads round it. Peering in they were met with the sight of a peaceful looking Ruby laid on her back, glasses still perched on her freckle filled face, one hand grasping tightly to the book and the other resting lightly on her tiny baby bump keeping it safe and protected.

Maura let out a small sigh and a smile as she crept across the room, taking the glasses and book ever so delicately placing them on the nightstand, planting a light kiss to her daughter's head, as she walked back across the room she dimmed the lights and pulled the door too on her exit.

They turned to walk back down the corridor, Jane branched off to the guest room with a promise to meet Maura back in the master bedroom after they were both changed and in their pj's.

As Jane entered Maura's bedroom she noticed the blonde was still in the bathroom, so Jane pulled the covers back on one side of the bed climbing in and readjusting herself, she took a moment to take the room in, it was simple and smelt of sunshine and summer. Or that's what she decided anyway, it was more likely to be an expensive bottle of perfume. While she was waiting for Maura she decided to change the alarms that were set on her phone, just as she was about to start she heard the bathroom door open causing her to look up from the task in hand.

She was taken aback by the sight of the woman in front of her. There stood Maura Isle, fashion guru who lived to look like she belonged on a Paris runway, wearing a pair of hot pants and a BCU Phys Ed t-shirt that looked like it has seen better days and was about 4 sizes too big for her, with a face free of make-up and her hair dumped on the top of her head in a messy bun. Jane sat there and thought that she hadn't ever seen the doctor look so young and carefree.

"Geez Maur, you been stealing Ruby's clothes?"

"Nope, they are mine actually, I'm not all satin and lace detective"

Jane's mouth went dry at the smirk that Maura threw her way

"Oooookk... Moving on, ehem, what documentary do you have in store for me tonight?"

Maura looked at Jane with a twinkle in her eye and moved over to connect her Ipad to the TV.

_Oh boy I'm in deep shit! Breath Rizzoli! It's Maura you chickenshit_

"No documentary I want to watch something different, what do you call it? ah yes, A chick flick"

"Thanks Maur, like which one"

"Dirty Dancing"

With a classic Rizzoli eye roll Jane complied, deciding that it was easier than trying to argue with her. Maura climbed into the bed next to Jane, getting herself comfy, propping herself up on her pillows.

As the film progressed the two women slowly gravitated towards each other, until Maura decided to risk glancing up to study the detective. Without looking up from the TV Jane spoke making her jump.

"I can feel you analyzing me Maura"

"No I'm not"

Jane looked down to check for the hives that she was sure would be on starting on the blondes neck. She didn't really know what the expression that she was met with was, but she knew what was coming next and she didn't really want to stop it.

They slowly moved closer, turning ever so slightly, noses bumped, hands grazed each other, eye lids fluttered shut. Finally lips touched feather light. Then an unplaceable feeing washed over the two women, a warmth that couldn't be explained. They parted slowly and only slightly looking deep into their eyes right into their souls. They carried on partly watching the film and each other. But before Johnny sang 'She's Like the Wind' they were tangled up and sleeping soundly with Jane been the protective big spoon.

A short while later Ruby had been woken from her dream with the thought of actually needing the drink from earlier. After almost tripping over Bass and getting a drink, she shuffled back up the stairs from the kitchen, seeing a light on in her mother's room she knew it was late _early I dunno, _she stood listening and not hearing any voices she decided to investigate. The sight that met her as she opened the door made her heart flutter in excitement. The two older women were laid facing the door, Jane engulfing her mom as the big spoon. Her mom looking peaceful and content as the little spoon. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her mom look so happy, it wasn't for a long long time. She moved her attention from the bed to the TV and seeing that it was still throwing light out into the room she turned it all off placing the Ipad back in its cover. After one final glance and a smile she left the room and headed down the corridor back to her own room.

For the first night in years all three women fell asleep forgetting the world that they lived in, even if it was just for tonight.

**A/N sorry it took me so long to get this up but real life too over again! Reviews are welcome, I need to give the plot bunnies something for breakfast **

**SB11 xx**


End file.
